parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Crow
Jim Crow is a character and the leader of his group from Dumbo. He With His Brothers Played Mariachi Band in Peppa Pig, Maya, and Rukia (Rango) As Mr. Smee in Leo Pan, Fox Leo Pan and Team Rocket, Giovanni (Hook), Leo Pan in Return to Neverland, and Caillou and the Neverland Pirates He is an Idiot Pirate As Scat Cat in The AristoCartoons He is an Alley Cat As one of the Three Blind Mice in Benny (Shrek) He is a Mouse As Oomp in Little Fievel: Adventures in Slumberland He is a Good Goblin As Bookworm in Cartoon Animal Story 3 He is a Worm As Mr. Pricklepants in Animal Story 3 (Disneystyle8) He is a Hedgehog As Bladebeak in Quest for the Farthing Wood He is a half chicken, half ax creature As Devil in Dumbo's Nightmare Before Christmas He is a red devil As Scuttle in The Little Mer-Dragonvixen and with his brothers as extras in The Little French Maid He is a Seagull As Bashful in Isabella White and the Seven Birds He is a Dwarf As Guard in Ostrich Form in The Chipmunk's New Groove He is an Ostrich As Zazu in ??? As Daffy Duck in Space Jam (CoolZDane Style) and Looney Tunes Back in Action (CoolZDane Style) He is a Duck As Slightly the Lost Boy Fox in Fievel Pan, Fox Fievel Pan and the Soldiers, and Fievel Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is a Lost Boy As King Louie in The Bird Book He is an Orangutan As Mad Hatter in Sawyer in Wonderland As Blue Brothers Cat 2 in Front Row Orinoco As himself in the Clash of the Links film series He is still the original one and only Jim Crow. As Tweety in Who Framed Devon and Cornwall the Dragons He is a bird As Blu in Rio (Kelly Corsi Style) He is a Macaw Portrayals *In Roo (Dumbo) he is played by Louis the Alligator *In Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) he is played by Jose Carioca *In Tod (Dumbo) he is played by Top Cat *In Cody (Dumbo) he is played by Dimitri *In Yellow Kirby (Dumbo) he is played by Sunset Shimmer *In Sylvester (Dumbo) he is played by Mushu *In Mushu (Dumbo) he is played by Rafiki *In Sid (Dumbo) he is played by Nick Wilde Gallery: Jim Crow.jpg|Jim Crow in Dumbo Trivia * When he first appeared in Dumbo, he was voiced by the late Cliff Edwards, in House of Mouse, he was then voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, but in Clash of the Links, he is voiced by British comedy actor Hugh Laurie, and during the making of Clash of the Links, Disney instructed Laurie to match the voice to Cliff Edwards's Jim Crow, it worked, though early pre-releases used the British accent of Bertie Wooster and the Prince Regent instead, until later prints (such as the theatrical print that was used for the DVD and Blu-ray) replaced it with the replication of Jim Crow's original voice. Both the DVD and Blu-ray editions have the pre-release version as an optional, but they also include a version with Kevin Michael Richardson reprising his role as Jim Crow. * He and Jiminy Cricket both share a connection, they were both voiced by Cliff Edwards Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Dumbo Characters Category:Crows Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Black Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Adults Category:Male Heroes Category:Swim Category:Cool Category:Hopping Hairballs Category:P.U.! (Stinky Swamp Song) Category:Clash of the Links Heroic Characters Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Characters who can fly Category:Free spirits Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Characters Category:Rapunzel and Friends Category:Vinnytovar Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody Characters